


Healing.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Romance, mentions of Mink route from cannon, mentions of rape and violence, post drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Even after a few years of living together, Mink wondered about their past.





	Healing.

“Huh? How come the threads are loose?”

 

Aoba held up the bracelet he crafted with Mink. It’s become one of their favourite past time after dinner to have crafting class. Aoba has gotten better in making small jewelries but he still had a long way to go compared to Mink’s experiences and skills.

 

“You didn’t tie the knot tightly. Here, like this.”

 

Mink stood up from his chair and went behind Aoba to demonstrate how to fix the error of the troublesome threads. Aoba froze when he felt Mink’s warmth on his back, his deep voice near to his ear and the pair of big hands guiding his fingers like a puppet.

 

“Understand?”

 

Aoba hardly paid attention as he felt Mink’s soft, wavy locks brushed against his cheek.

 

“Um… I think so.”

 

Mink raised an eyebrow then turned his head to look at Aoba’s face. This caused them almost nose to nose and Aoba flared up with a big blush! His lover has always been attractive but having a good, full view up close to the handsome man wasn’t good for his heart!

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Y-yes?!”

 

Mink frowned as he tipped up Aoba’s chin using his index finger, “Your lips are dry and chapped. Did you not use lip balm? The weather has turned cold.”

 

“Sure I do.” And Aoba nervously licked his lips, “Like this.”

 

Mink sighed like an exhausted teacher.

 

“Come.”

 

He beckoned his partner to their bedroom.

 

On the bed, Aoba sat down and looked at his lover’s back in curiosity as Mink rummaged his drawer. The artisan returned with a small container and sat on the bed as well.

 

“Use this from now on to moisturize your lips.”

 

He opened the can and Aoba could faintly smell the scent of flowers and honey.

 

“This…” Aoba blushed, “Isn’t this the one… um… we used sometimes at night…?”

 

Vivid memories of Mink preparing him for their love making flooded Aoba’s mind. When Mink told him to lick his fingers coated with the cream and it made his body all hot and---

 

Mink merely blinked at him with a blank expression, “No, that one was in the blue container. This one I adjusted the dosage of the ingredients and can even be used on dry skin.”

 

To demonstrate, Mink scooped out some of the cream onto Aoba’s palm.

 

“Rub together using your palms and then apply to your lips. These can be substituted as your lip balm moisturizer.”

 

Now that Aoba had a closer look to the cream, it’s slightly a different colour. Reminding him of the chapsticks that some men used back in town.

 

“T-thank you.”

 

He blushed and proceed to apply on his dry lips with his right hand. To his surprise, Mink scooped out a small portion and began to moisturize Aoba’s left hand. Gently massaging the bony fingers and rough nails as Aoba had been working hard in the kitchen but neglected to care for them.

 

“Oh…”

 

Aoba suppressed a small gasp when Mink reached his inner wrist.

 

“M-Mink…”

 

Whenever his lover touched him, Aoba always became flustered and red.

 

“Aoba… I’ve been thinking about… our past. Back when I used such methods to control you…”

 

Mink looked at him with troubled eyes, Aoba was speechless at the sudden change of conversation topic.

 

“You have every right to hate me, yet you still came to find me.”

 

Aoba blinked and was quiet for a few moments. He wondered if Mink had been thinking of their past all this time.

 

It made Aoba happy for some strange reason, Mink truly was a gentle person.

 

In reply, Aoba smiled like an angel to his beloved, “Yes I know but like you, Mink, I didnt regret my decision to find you. Just like how you explained to me your motivation for it. I'm selfish too.”

 

He knew Mink didn’t regret his actions, because back then Mink didn’t intend to live after he fulfilled his revenge. He was ready for the kill, destroy anything in his path. Aoba’s powers were useful but after their Scrap experience, Mink changed.

 

He lived because Aoba’s words to him broke his curse.

 

“I used such despicable methods on you, I used pain to control you.”

 

Mink’s voice was low and soft. He lightly brushed away Aoba’s long blue locks decorated with feathers and beads to reveal his slender neck. That time Mink raped Aoba and even choked him until Desire came out that scared Mink shitless.

 

Nobody would have expected this gentle touch was the same ex-convict he met back at Midorijima.

 

Mimicking the same actions, Aoba too reached up to brush away Mink’s hair. That thick neck… he remembered there was a heavy and suffocating lock there.

 

Aoba surprised him when he got up and caresssed Mink’s neck gently.

 

“Aoba?”

 

“There’s a scar here, it’s not obvious but I can still see it. You have this from wearing the prisoner’s choker and shackles, right?”

 

At this Aoba sat on his heels then reached for Mink’s wrists. It was faint but he could still see them here too. The skin had dark marks of wearing chained shackles for who knew how long Mink had been imprisoned and tortured. The skin was roughly constricted and scraped by metal.

 

Aoba scooped some of the cream to apply on Mink’s old scars on his wrists.

 

“You too, Mink. Please use this cream as well for your own use.”

 

Mink shook his head, gently stopping Aoba’s hand.

 

“I’ll be fine; you are more important.”

 

Aoba shook his head with a pout, “No, you’re important to me too. I remember your wedding vows, Mink. That we won't cry alone and we won't be lost on our own... I want you to use these as well, for I wish we won't be in pain alone as well.”

 

Mink felt his heart swell that Aoba remembered and treasured his tribe's special vows. Giving in, Mink let his life partner pampered him with applying cream to his roughened fingertips then to his neck.

 

“I know I’m going to ask a stupid question here, Mink, but I still want to know the answer.”

 

By now Mink laid on a pile of pillows at the headboard. Aoba sat on his lap after playing nurse with the can of medicinal cream. The room was filled with the scent of floral honey.

 

“What is it?”

 

Aoba put away the can onto the side table then made himself comfortable by lying on top of Mink’s broad chest.

 

“Does it still hurt?”

 

He asked as he gently touched Mink’s neck scar.

 

Mink blinked, “Sometimes. I know the collar lock is no longer there but some days I felt phantom pains. As if I’m still wearing them and I’m back at that cell.”

 

Aoba looked like he’s about to cry, he had always been sensitive to other’s pain.

 

Hugging his lover closer, Mink patted Aoba’s head gently.

 

“I’m fine now. You shouldn’t have trouble yourself with my sins, Aoba. You endured... much more horrible attrocities becuse of me.”

 

Aoba shook his head to disagree.

 

"This is not a competition on who has it worse..."

 

Then Aoba suddenly smiled as if he got an idea!

 

“Mink, I know a magical method to stop your phantom pains.”

 

The artisan raised an eyebrow at the sketchy suggestion, “Is that so?”

 

“Uh huh, and for it to work…. You must…” Aoba blushed and looked away, “You must close your eyes first.”

 

Mink now highly doubted Aoba had such miracle way to stop the pain out of nowhere. But he gave in and closed his eyes.

 

“What’s next?”

 

He asked, hoping Aoba won’t start tickling him.

 

There was a pause and Mink wondered if Aoba pranked him and just left the room.

 

Instead he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his scarred neck.

 

Mink was quite surprised but didn’t pull away, he opened his eyes to see a bashful Aoba who next kissed his wrists.

 

“There, I kissed the pain away.”

 

Aoba beamed up at him with a satisfactory grin.

 

“See? Told you it works like magic. My granny used to do that when I injured my knee when I fell down or scraped my elbow.”

 

The survivor was speechless at Aoba’s childlike innocence. How was it possible he met such an angel on earth who accepted Mink’s past, sins and a promise to stay together til their death?

 

At a loss on what to say, the artisan gripped Aoba’s shoulders and kissed him on the lips. A very deep and passionate kiss that left Aoba breathless with reddened cheeks.

 

“M-Mink…”

 

“Indeed it was an amazing medicine. Since you told me that we vowed to each other; you are important to me, Aoba. Hence, allow me to return the magical healing favor as well.”

 

Mink proceeded to kiss Aoba’s neck and all the places he once hurt back at the tower. It was in reality a futile attempt as surely the scars and bruises have healed by now but he still wished to make Aoba better with his kisses.

 

A kiss on Aoba’s cheek from his punches.

 

Several kisses on the neck and collarbone from his strangling.

 

And much more kisses to Aoba’s body for the horrifying method he committed to control the youth.

 

Mink spent the whole night worshipping and kissing all parts of Aoba’s figure. He claimed he didn’t regret his actions then because his main goal was to avenge his family.

 

But now he’ll apologize, again and again even if it’s for an eternity to his lover with kisses.

_Thank you for wanting to stay by my side, Aoba._

_I love you…_

 

\----------

 

\--------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I planned to write a oneshot where Aoba tricked Mink to close his eyes and steal a kiss. But instead it turned into this serious and dramatic oneshot about their past Orz 
> 
> Still I hope you were entertained and thank you for reading.


End file.
